1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for detecting the beat of a human body, and in particular to a beat detection device and a beat detection method used in a state of being attached to the human body, and for detecting the beat in the body motion with accuracy.
2. Related Art
The beat detection device is a device for detecting the beat derived from the heartbeat of a human body, and specifically a device for eliminating, as a noise, a signal component (a body motion-sensitive signal) caused under the influence of the motion of the human body from a signal (a pulse wave signal) obtained from a pulse wave sensor attached to, for example, an arm or a finger, thereby detecting only the signal (the beat signal) derived from the heartbeat. Further, JP-A-2001-8908 and JP-A-2002-224055, for example, describe the technology of detecting the body motion signal using an acceleration sensor, and at the same time generating an adaptive filter referring to the body motion signal, thereby eliminating the body motion-sensitive signal from the pulse wave signal including the body motion-sensitive signal using the adaptive filter.
In the beat detection device of the related art, there is a problem that the beat signal cannot be detected accurately when the body motion rapidly varies so as to increase the momentum, for example, when a human in a resting state rapidly starts to walk, or when a human in a walking state rapidly starts to run.